


Give

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan tries his hand at gift giving, with some mixed results.





	Give

“What is it that you want Logic?” Anxiety bared his teeth fearsomely at the jittery logical side that had been standing in his room for just a few minutes too long. The sight of the dark circles etched under Logan’s eyes, and the panicked hurried pace of his breathing made Anxiety’s stomach clench and his heart leap into his throat. Their beloved logical side had stayed in his room just a little bit too long, although it wasn’t like he could voice such a concern. He did have a reputation after all. “This isn’t your room,” He roughly added, choking on the last word as soon as Logan flinched back, his body recoiling slightly at the very sound of his voice. “Leave.” 

_Please._

It felt like hours before Logan finally responded to his word, as he moved his hands from behind his back, a black package sat in the other side’s hands. Perfectly wrapped, with perfect cuts of tap to keep it all in place, it even had a black glittery bow perched right in the middle. It was perfect, there wasn’t really another word for it. Just…perfect. 

“I..I..” Logan choked and gasped through each word, his shot nerves making not only his hands tremble but his entire body, he couldn’t stay..he couldn’t stay.  _Run!_  His mind urged him, and with a single jerky movement, Logan practically threw the gift into Anxiety’s arms before he swiftly sank out of the anxious side’s room. 

Leaving Anxiety himself there, holding the perfect box. 

Looking down at the gift Anxiety didn’t give himself the time to feel bad for dark circles under the logical side’s eyes, or even the near hyperventilating pace of his breathing as he picked apart the gift. A part of him wondered if this was just some kind of practical joke, after all, Logan would have been the least suspicious person outside of Patton. But even so, he couldn’t deny his own curiosity as he took the wrapping paper apart, wincing every time he accidentally wrapped the shimmering black paper. But even that confused him, he had no reason to feel bad about ripping something that could so easily be replaced and yet…

Anxiety stopped dead as soon as he opened the box, his throat seizing up for a moment as he blinked back an entire armada of tears. “Oh,” Came the hoarse whisper from his trembling lips, “Oh you wonderful idiot.“  

Resting in the confines of the box was stuff, not just any kind of stuff but..all kinds of things. There was fidget clickers, a good couple of worry stones, a long weighted scarf that looked so painstaking homemade that Anxiety could just imagine the time that Logan had taken to make it, let alone put all of this together. Even the chocolate that sat nestled among it all, with several packets of hot chocolate and a nightmare before Christmas mug somehow felt more genuine than anything he ever had or would have in his room. It made him blink back another wave of tears as he ran his fingers over the feathery softness of the scarf once again. Merry Christmas Anxiety, the tag read. 

 _He gave me all this…_  He couldn’t help but to desperately think as he buried his face into the fabric, inwardly wailing in despair.  _And I hurt him!_

Clenching the fabric even tighter, Anxiety sniffled once again before roughly shaking his head, an iron-hard determination falling over him as he roughly stood back up. Dropping the scarf back into the box he turned on his heel, Logan had worked hard to give him all of this. And damn it all, he was going to give him something back. 

Whether the nerd liked it or not. 


End file.
